Just Ala Kadarnya: Sahur
by FXXK
Summary: Sahur ala kadarnya ala Naruto. Perjuangan uang dua puluh ribu untuk dapetin makan, nomor hape, perhatian, dan yang pasti pahala selama bulan puasa. Baca aja dah...


Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Just Ala Kadarnya: Sahur

* * *

Seantero langit menjelang subuh digemakan suara orang ngaji dari satu-satunya Masjid di kampung Konoha. Dari cara ngajinya yang kentara dibuat-buat, siapa pun tahu itu suara Neji, si juara lomba tadarus sekelurahan tahun lalu.

"Njir, berisik banget sih Neji."

Lelaki kurang iman yang berkomentar demikian tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Bukannya bangun sahur Naruto justru menutup kuping dengan bantal di kasur. Maklum saja dia keberisikan, kos-kosannya persis sampingan sama Masjid.

 _"Sahur, sahur. Naruto, Sahur. Bangun lo kebo stadium akhir. Imsak bentar lagi."_

Kedua mata Naruto spontan melek mendengar perkataan ngeselin Neji lewat toa Masjid. "Kurang ajar banget tuh kutu kupret." Naruto kini turun ogah-ogahan dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan sambil bergumam, "Sahur pake apaan yak?" tangannya membuka pintu kulkas niat mencari makanan instan, tapi yang ketemu cuma snack-snack murahan sisa kemarin buka puasa.

 _"Makanya, cari cewek dong. Biar ada yang masakin buat sahur sama buka. Emang enak sahur pake bakwan kemaren doang?"_ Suara Neji menggema lagi dari Masjid sebelah.

"WOY, DIEM LO GONDES!" Naruto balas teriak lewat jendela. Ingin rasanya dia ngelempar keset pintu depan ke muka Neji.

Terlanjur seger karena kesel, Naruto memutuskan untuk cari makan keluar kosan. Biasanya di jalan-jalan pinggir kampung ada aja yang jualan pas jam-jam sahur. Baik itu sate, nasgor, mie tek-tek, pecel dan ketoprak pun tersedia. Bermodal duit dua puluh ribuan Naruto pede keluar kosan berniat sahur ala kadarnya.

 **Ngueeeeeeeengg!**

"ANJRIT!" Naruto kaget setengah mampus mendengar motor dua tak ngegas kenceng di belakangnya. "Norak lo! Kampungan!" jeritnya pada Gaara, preman kampung yang sengaja bawa motor berisik dini hari begini.

"Ikut ngga? Sahur on the road nih." tawar si pria bertato Ai pada tetangga kosnya. Ia sengaja mengepulkan asap knalpotnya di depan Naruto alih-alih manasin mesin.

"Cuih gaya, puasa aja kagak lo! Sana lo pergi bocah polutan!" Naruto sewot sendiri menimpuk sandal jepitnya pada Gaara. Motor Gaara meluncur makin nyisain gas polusi untuk Naruto. Naruto benar-benar mengutuk cecunguk itu biar ditilang begitu masuk jalan raya.

"Kang, Nasi goreng dulu mau?"

Suara merdu seorang gadis mengalun dari balik asap-asap yang menghalang pandangan Naruto pada sebuah gerobak biru. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya cepat. Berniat melihat sosok bersuara merdu itu.

Tampaklah gadis berbaju merah dengan celemek dan senyum manisnya. "Eh, Sakura-chan…"

Tanpa mikir apa-apa lagi Naruto segera duduk di kursi meja makan warung nasgor Sakura. "Boleh dah satu. Yang enak ya?" cengirannya mengembang sampai ke ujung mata.

"Pasti, Kang. Pedes kayak biasa kan?"

"Iya sayang, telornya jangan lupa diceplok setengah mateng." Naruto melipat lengan di atas meja guna melancarkan tatapan gombalnya pada Sakura. Si gadis rambut pinky segera balik badan menyiapkan bahan masakannya.

Imsak masih setengah jam lagi, rasanya cukup lah buat makan nasi sepiring sebelum berangkat ke masjid untuk solat subuhan. Lagi asik mantengin Sakura ngoseng-ngoseng nasi, pandangan Naruto seketika tertutup total oleh tubuh seorang pria tinggi yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Dari sekian banyak kursi berderet di meja makan ini, pria itu memilih spot yang sangat pas untuk ngalangin Naruto.

 _'Kampret,'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. "Ngapain lo kesini?" sapanya ketus pada si pria tinggi di seberang.

"Makan lah, masa boker. Pake nanya lagi lo." Jawab si pria tanpa berpindah atensi dari layar hapenya. "Lo bisa nggak sih gausah duduk disitu? Empet gua nanti liat muka lo sambil makan." Mata hitamnya memicing males ke arah Naruto.

"Gue yang ke sini duluan monyong! Lo aja yang pindah, ke ujung sono noh kalo bisa!" Naruto menunjuk tempat tumpukan sampah warga desa Konoha. Pria tinggi itu, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah rekan satu kos-kosan Naruto juga. Beda sama Gaara yang anggota geng motor begajulan, Sasuke justru masuk golongan pemuda GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Sugih) di kampung ini.

"Diem lo. Berisik." Sasuke menutup sesi ngomel Naruto.

"Akang-akang, nih nasgornya udah jadi." Sakura datang dengan piring berisi nasgor muncung di masing-masing tangannya. Satu buat Naruto, satu buat Sasuke. "Selamat makan. Jangan lupa niat puasanya nanti."

"Hn."

"Kapan lo mesennya? Kok tau-tau udah jadi? Curang nih!" Naruto bertanya heran melihat Sasuke yang langsung dapet makan setelah kurang dari lima menit duduk di kursi.

"Sebelom ke sini gua udah whatsapp Sakura keles, hari gini teknologi ga dipake." jawab Sasuke setengah ngejek Naruto yang ketinggalan jaman.

Sambil menikmati angin dingin khas pedesaan, Naruto dan Sasuke lomba cepet-cepetan makan entah karena apa. Mau itu nasi panas, pedes, keras, mereka berdua ngunyah secepat orang kesetanan. Hebatnya Naruto bisa finish duluan.

"Sakura-chan, minta nomernya dong!"

Sakura tersentak malu lantaran Naruto sudah maju ke depan gerobaknya dengan hape di tangan. Beberapa butir nasi masih bertengger di sekitar mulut berminyak Naruto. "Nggg buat apa ya Kang?"

"Katanya bisa pesen makan lewat watsap, yaudah sini mana nomernya."

"Oh ... oke, kosong lapan satu..."

Naruto segera mencatat dan simpan nomor Sakura dengan telaten. Harapannya nanti bisa komunikasi sama Sakura ga cuma sekedar pesen nasgor, sukur-sukur bisa PDKT. Atau mungkin bisa setingkat lebih tinggi; telponan gratis via watsap!

"Aku miscall ya? Nanti save nomornya."

Sakura menjawab malu-malu. "Iya siap Kang…"

"Ekhm!" Lagi-lagi tubuh Sasuke kini menjulang di hadapan Naruto menghalanginya dari Sakura. "Mau bayar." Sasuke sengaja nyikut Naruto menyuruhnya minggir. "Nasi goreng pete pake ayam satu, emping dua, sama teh manis segelas. Berapa tuh?" ujarnya sambil buka dompet tebal berisi kartu kredit beserta foto-foto mantannya.

"Enam puluh lima ribu aja kang." Sakura sumringah ngintip isi dompet Sasuke yang isinya duit pecahan besar semua.

"Nih, ambil aja kembaliannya." Sasuke menyerahkan uang tujuh puluh ribu pada Sakura.

 _'Ye elah, kembali goceng doang. Sepele cuy.'_ Naruto mencibir aksi Sasuke dalam hati.

"Makasih." Sakura membungkuk kecil sebelum masukin duitnya ke dalem laci gerobak. Sementara Sasuke segera pamit ke Masjid duluan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

"Eh, aku abis berapa?" Naruto seolah sadar kalo dia belom keluarin dompet kempesnya dari tadi.

"Nasi goreng pake telor ceplok kan? Minumnya apa tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang tertuju ke meja makan.

"Nasi goreng doang pake kerupuk udang. Minumnya nanti aja di rumah. Lagi hemat nih, THR belom turun." Naruto nyengir menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan gitu dong! Nanti kamu puasanya haus! Udah sekarang cepet minum. Aku gratisin deh!" Sakura berkacak pinggang cemberut dengan kebiasaan Naruto satu ini. Sebelom diomelin lebih lanjut Naruto segera ambil gelas untuk minum air hangat dari teko nangkring di atas meja.

"Udah," ujar Naruto setelah ngabisin lima gelas air, buseeeeett aus broh? "jadi berapa totalnya?"

"Dua puluh ribu."

Pas. Prediksi Naruto emang ga salah lagi. Bawa duit lecek selembar-lembarnya untuk sahur ala kadarnya. "Makasih ya Sakura-chan, masakan kamu enak deh." Naruto nyolek dagu Sakura sekilas. Gadis itu kehilangan ekspresi cemberutnya dalam sekejap.

"Udah ah, gombal deh." Sakura senyam-senyum girang meremas dua puluh ribuan Naruto.

"Yosh, met puasa. Aku ke masjid dulu."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang berjalan keren ke arah masjid. Sungguh keren di mata Sakura melihat cowok idamannya mampir ke rumah Tuhan untuk melaksanakan ibadah berjamaah.

 _"CIYEEEEEEEEEE NARUTO SENYAM SENYUM CIYEEEEEEE, PEJE DONGGGGG"_

Suara Neji kembali terdengar dari toa Masjid Konoha. Kali ini Naruto langsung berlari gesit mencopot kedua sendal siap menjitak si gondes (gondrong ndeso) tersebut.

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Haha. Just ala kadarnya, maap tulisan iseng. Review boleh.


End file.
